The Sisters Grimm: An Unlikely Victim
by Yuliya Dukhkin
Summary: The Sisters Grimm, Sabrina and Daphne, have come back from New York and are ready to start waking up their parents. But another mystery arises, and with the help of Puck, Granny Relda, and Mr. Canis, another crime can be solved.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm or any of the characters or setting. They belong to Michael Buckley.

This story takes place after Once Upon a Crime and in place of Magic and Other Misdemeanors.

Sabrina groaned at the sound of banging pots and pans. Every single morning. She looked at her sister, Daphne, peacefully asleep through the whole thing. It was because of her that that was the only way to get them up. Sabrina was a restless sleeper, but Daphne could sleep through World War 3. Sabrina sighed and started shaking her sister, so that the unpleasant racket would stop.

"Daphne…Daphne…it's time to get up!" Nothing. Sabrina rolled up her sleeves and gave her sister a big shove.

"DAPHNE!"

"Whazzabugahugin?" the sleepy girl mumbled, mouth askew with traces of drool.

"Get going, the people coming to try and wake up Mom and Dad are coming today!" The little girl leapt out of bed and through on the first articles of clothing that came into sight.

"They're not here yet! Gosh! Slow down!" Sabrina shouted, trying to calm her little sister, even though she was just as exited. Would today be the day that Henry and Veronica Grimm would awake? She sure hoped so. If she had had a good luck charm, she would've been holding it right now. But Sabrina pushed those thoughts down and stepped into the shower. It had become a habit to her to take at least two showers a day. Which wasn't surprising, seeing as pretty much every day since she arrived she had been covered in some glop, most commonly given by Puck, the 4000-year-old fairy boy stuck in the body of an 11-year-old. In fact it was a small surprise when the water coming off her was clear. She was more used to off-white, murky brown, or a vulgar purple-red. Just remembering some of the substances she'd been in made her want to shudder. But the hot water was welcome. It may have been almost spring, but the air was brisk and chilly, even inside the house.

She stepped out and got dressed, afterwards letting her sister comb her hair for two reasons. One, it made it dry faster, and two, Daphne loved brushing her hair. It made her calm, and Sabrina welcomed that.

Finally the two girls were ready to head downstairs, and that was exactly where they wanted to go, if it weren't for the delay. You see, it isn't exactly normal for one to walk out their room and see an African watusi staring right back at them. Both of them had every right to scream at the sight of the thick, six feet horns protruding out of each side of the cow-like animal. Sabrina was just racking up how she would kill it and how it got in when it started changing…into a familiar shape…

"PUCK!" she screamed, angry that she had given the shape shifter exactly what he wanted. But all she could think about know was the most painful way she could kill him.

"Isn't early morning so peaceful?" he jeered, knowing that he was jabbing her right where it hurt. She prided herself on being cool and collected, and thinking well in tough situations. It felt to her like she had just shamed her name.

"Puck, you've got three seconds to run," Sabrina said through her teeth, smoke venting out of her ears. The 'ugly freak baby' took a hint and rambunctiously thundered down the stairs. Daphne followed closely, eagerly awaiting this morning's rainbow-colored breakfast.

By the time Sabrina got down Puck, Daphne, and Elvis were already wolfing down something oozing and very hot pink. Sabrina spent awhile deciding which of her utensils to use, and after finally deciding on the spoon, got to work on getting some of whatever it was onto it without dropping it. She had learned not to ask what her grandmother was serving, for it resulted in her not eating it, and she couldn't fix herself something else.

"Good morning liebling," Granny Relda said with a big smooch on her head.

"Good morning," she replied in as chipper a tone as she could manage, which wasn't very much.

"Did you have a restful night?"

"Yes, but since _somebody_ had to go around _shape shifting_ there was no loss of tension," Sabrina said while glaring at the said shape shifter. Granny Relda's eyes immediately flew to Puck, who gave his best innocent looking, and then proceeded to turning into a howler monkey.

"Puck, darling, I've told you before: no shape shifting at the table." The boy came swirling back with a look of disgust on his face.

"No rules bind the Trickster King!" he shouted.

"In this house they do," said an utterly exhausted Mr. Canis, who was surprisingly up.

"You'll never hold me down, never!" cried Puck, holding his fork like a scepter.

"You will listen to Mrs. Grimm," Mr. Canis said in a hard voice, his bulk vaguely rising. Granny Relda reached out with a hand.

"Old friend, maybe you should go back to your room and meditate. I'll save something for you." Mr. Canis nodded gravely and went back up the stairs.

"Isn't this the cheeriest morning ever," Sabrina mumbled sarcastically.

"And aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Daphne replied in the exact same time. Evidently, the seven-year-old had heard her. Since Sabrina knew it wasn't a good idea to fight with her sister, she turned to the other one.

"Nice going there, forcing Mr. Canis up the second he comes down."

"Well he should know better! I'm not called the Trickster King for no reason! My kingdom is the…"

"Wrong side of the tracks! We know!" both the sisters shouted at the same time. The Trickster King grumbled and mumbled as he picked up more of the goop with his bare hands. Just the sight of him eating could make anyone lose their lunch. Even Elvis, the family Great Dane, had better manners than the fairy boy.

"This is…" Granny Relda began.

"Don't tell me," Sabrina pleaded, hoping she didn't have to find out what she was eating. It was a weird, almost powdery taste in her mouth. Something like cheese and honey and something she couldn't quite place…

"Granny, who's coming today?" Daphne asked cheerfully.

"You'll find out when you meet her and her husband." Daphne bit the palm of her hand in anticipation. Sabrina herself was jittery on the inside, and she almost exploded out of her skin when the door knocked.

"I'll get it!" Granny Relda announced, in a tone saying that she hoped this would cheer everyone up. Daphne and Sabrina got out of their seats to follow their grandmother to the door. The swinging open of the door led to a great surprise and the shove of Daphne's palm into her mouth.


End file.
